Squidward's Cruise Of A Lifetime
by heyyl0
Summary: Spongebob and the gang are accidentally sent back in time and find themselves on the RMS Titanic. NOT A CROSSOVER. Still K for now. Will become EPIC later. I'M BACK, EVERYBODY! CHAPTER 9 IS HERE!
1. Chapter 1: As Usual

Summary: Spongebob and his pals travel back in time to 1912 and set sail on the _RMS Titanic_, finding themselves in a whole new mess of adventures, and a bit of romance.

First Spongebob fic here! Hello everybody!

Just a few things you should know about this story:

1. Thoughts are in italics.

2. I will post chapter release dates on the bottom.

3. I used all caps on some letters to put emphasis on a word.

Also, I am fully aware of the fact that I started some sentences with "And", "But", etc.. Bad grammatical errors I know; I just wanted to shorten it up a bit. My apologies.

**Heylinjack101 presents: Squidward's Cruise Of A Lifetime**

Enjoy!

P.S. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 1: As Usual**

To Squidward, each day seemed exactly as the next. And to him, why question why it was that way?

Every morning he underwent the same routine. He'd wake up, go to the bathroom, bathe, brush his teeth, dress, eat breakfast, and head out for work; simple as that. All this**, **plus enduring an unwanted and unanticipated visit from his gruesome neighbor, Spongebob Squarepants, was inevitable, and nothing ever seemed to change kinds of thoughts depressed Squidward.

Not even a beautiful, bright morning in the first week of April could brighten his spirits. "Ugh," sighed Squidward as he gazed at the new morning sun in bed. "Time to go to work...again."

After finding the most minute bit of strength within himself to face the day, he dragged himself out of bed and got ready for work, as usual.

For breakfast, he chose a glass of orange juice, a bowl of oatmeal and a smaller bowl of Kelpo, with skim milk, as usual.

And almost as if on cue, just before sitting down at his table Squidward heard two familiar giggling idiot friends out the window.

"As usual," he muttered. "It's them."

Like every other day he looked out his circular window to see Spongebob and his other annoying neighbor, Patrick Star, and what shenanigans they were up to. Today, the two best friends were eating what appeared to be some kind of hard, colorful candy.

"What are you two simpletons doing?" Squidward asked.

Spongebob, with his usual smiling face and naive disposition, was the first to see and greet him.

"Hey, Squidward! Patrick and I were enjoying some of his delicious rock candy. Do you want some?"

"And have my teeth rot and fall off? No, thank you," Squidward replied.

This time it was Patrick's turn to speak. "Wouldn't that hurt, Squidward?"

"Yes, Patrick."

Patrick began to pout. "But I keep all my favorite foods in here." He then proceededto pull out a piece of moldy candy cane from in between his molars.

"Eew!" Squidward exclaimed.

"Well Pat," Spongebob cut in, "I'd better get going. Got Krabby Patties to flip."

Patrick, after finishing his old candy cane in two bites, said goodbye to his best friend. "Catch you later, buddy."

"Fools," Squidward muttered as he closed his window and walked back to his table to finish eating.

Once he was ready he opened his front door and began his long walk to the Krusty Krab, a fast food eatery where he worked, as a poorly paid cashier.

_Every day, another nickel_, he thought, remembering one of Spongebob's favorite quotes. Spongebob was also his co-worker, to his sheer displeasure. The thought of working with his annoying neighbor was a constant reminder of how much he hated his job.

As he walked he looked out into the distance. He saw a lone jellyfish, flying solo.

_At least he's free_, Squid thought. _Free to make his own choices. And live without a following a cycle. Not trapped._

Squidward looked farther, and saw the looming buildings of the city of Bikini Bottom just overthe horizon.

_I won't stay in this prison called Bikini Bottom forever_, he vowed. _One of these days, I'm getting out of here for good. Something is going to have to change._

Lost in thought, he continued walking to work, passing Bikini Bottom, as usual.

Little did Squidward know that "something" was brewing Bikini Bottom. Something, that could potentially change lives forever. Something, that involved two packages being delivered by the local friendly neighborhood mailman.

* * *

Sorry this chapter's so short! I kind of rushed through it. Don't worry, the other chapters will be longer with fewer grammar errors. EDIT: The first two chapters are mostly introductory.  
**Chapter 2 release date: 07/27/09  
Chapter 3 release date: 07/27/09 or 07/28/09  
Chapter 4 release date: 07/30/09 or 07/31/09  
**I've already written five chapters of this story on paper, and I'll try to stay three chapters ahead before typing it up. In case I don't make the deadline check my profile and I probably will have given a reason.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Such A Dull Job'

Summary: Spongebob and his pals travel back in time to 1912 and set sail on the _RMS Titanic_, finding themselves in a whole new mess of adventures, and a bit of romance.

Chapter 2! It's a pretty short chapter. Enjoy!

P.S. Pairings are a secret! Find out in later chapters.

**Note: THERE HAVE BEEN CHAPTER RELEASE SCHEDULE CHANGES. READ THE NEW SCHEDULE AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: "Such A Dull Job"**

The Krusty Krab is considered to be the "crown jewel" of Bikini Bottom. Anyone who's seen the Krusty Krab Training video knew that.

It wasn't exactly made of precious stones though. Nor was it highly maintained. For example, the owner, Mr. Krabs, fixed leaks with giant bandages.

Instead, what the Krusty Krab was known for, was the warm, succulent, delicious Krabby Patty, as well as the talented chef who cooked the patties, Spongebob Squarepants.

Spongebob loved his job as a fry cook. He had wanted to be one all his life. He also enjoyed seeing his customers happy and had never made one mistake on any order.

His customers were just as content. Every fish in Bikini Bottom came to eat there: from small children to the elderly from Shady Shoals Rest Home; from policemen to escaping jailers and robbers; from all fish A to Z; everybody ate at the Krusty Krab. And it make them happy. After all, the Krabby Patty was said to be good for the soul. Yes, at the Krusty Krab, everywhere you looked there were smiling faces and laughter.

Everywhere, except for wherever Squidward was.

No customer's happiness or smile ever brought joy to Squidward. In fact, he despised all the happy people. Their laughter was as annoying as a boat alarm.

Day in and day out he communicated with these people, putting his valuable patience to the test as he took their orders, their money, and handed out change when he needed to.

_Such a dull job_, he thought as he entered the Krusty Krab and put on his Krusty hat, which he wore every day at work. And like every day, he was once again greeted by the cheerful, high-pitched voice of Spongebob.

"Hiya, Squiddie!" he said, happy-go-lucky as always.

"Eh," Squid replied back. He took his usual spot behind the cash register, in what appeared to be a boat-shaped counter. Mr. Krabs was probably too cheap to buy a real counter, he had figured. Mr. Krabs was as cheap as a boss, or crab, could get. He was so cheap, he once had he and Spongebob build a wishing well so he can collect all the coins thrown in. So cheap, he defiled a grave for a million-dollar hat. So cheap, he made a cake out of cardboard for his daughter Pearl's sixteenth birthday party. SO cheap, he once sold Spongebob's soul to the Flying Dutchman for sixty-two cents. Only Spongebob's chatty personality had convinced the Dutchman to bring him back.

_Too bad Dutchie didn't keep him_, he thought with a sigh.

Moments later, customers poured through the front doors and Squidward unwillingly went to work.

* * *

**NEW CHAPTER RELEASE DATES:  
CHAPTER 3: 07/27/09 or 07/28/09  
CHAPTER 4: 07/30/09 or 07/31/09  
CHAPTER 5: 08/01/09 or 08/02/09  
**The reason being is that I had to divide the original Chapter 2 into two parts because of it's length(I can tell you, it was pretty long)  
Again, Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: The 'Lucky' Winners

Summary: Spongebob and his pals travel back in time to 1912 and set sail on the _RMS Titanic_, finding themselves in a whole new mess of adventures, and a bit of romance.

Here comes...Chapter 3! This is where the story REALLY kicks off (because this is where the title ties into the story). Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The 'Lucky' Winners**

A few hours later, when the morning rush at the Krusty Krab ended and business was slow, Squidward had time to relax. He enjoyed moments like this, especially because Spongebob was goofing around in the kitchen and wouldn't bother him for at least half-an-hour.

He looked around the restaurant. Sometimes he stared at each customer, thinking about how much he hated each one of them. On occasion, he read a magazine or groomed himself. But today he felt like thinking about what seemed to be on his mind more and more lately: his shattered dreams.

Squidward had never wanted to be a cashier. He wanted to be an artist. He loved the arts; music, painting, AND dance. Finger painting had been his favorite pastime in elementary school. For a hobby, he had taken up the clarinet in junior high. He practiced and practiced for hours on end in high school. In college, he took up numerous extensive music and art classes. He also took an interest in interpretive dance, and took a few classes before graduation.

He was educated. He was talented. He knew it. He could feel it. The problem was: nobody appreciated it.

His mother had often called him a "sissy squid" for loving dancing and music; she who had hoped he would find a "masculine" career as a businessman or professional football player. He had auditioned at hundreds of recitals for dozens of potential managers, hoping to be recognized for the true artist he really was. Yet each one had told him the same thing: "you're just not good enough" or "you're terrible" or more commonly, "you stink!" Even his high school rival from band class Squilliam Fancyson had found a manager by the age of eighteen. Now HE was famous and filthy rich. It just wasn't fair.

The only reason why he still worked at the Krusty Krab was for the pay, and because it was the only position available after his mother kicked him out. He could admit his career had grown on him after a time. But he had to ask himself: was it enough?

_No_, he answered himself. _Definitely not._

But just then, before Squidward could finish his thoughts, he spotted a large postal truck pulling up just in front of the restaurant. He saw the postman climb out from the driver's seat, carrying a large brown envelope.

"Ooh, there's the mail!"exclaimed Spongebob who had left the kitchen to see what the commotion was all about. "But it usually doesn't come in THIS late."

"Mail?" asked Mr. Krabs, who came out of nowhere as he often did. "That's funny. The 'Cash For Crustaceans' magazines I ordered aren't due for another week."

The young postman entered through the front door.

"Eugene H. Krabs?"

"That would be me," Krabs answered.

"Package for you, sir." The postman then handed Mr. Krabs the large envelope.

"Whoa," Spongebob said, "a package. Open it! Open it! Open it! Open it! Open it! Open it! OPEN IT!"

Mr. Krabs carefully opened the envelope and out poured bunches and bunches of confetti, completely burying Spongebob, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and the postman. Once all the confetti had fallen out an even smaller envelope and a video cassette tape fell out of the large envelope.

Mr. Krabs climbed out from the enormous pile of confetti. "A tape, eh?" he said after picking it up. "Let's see what this is all about."

After climbing out of the pile, the rest of the group followed Mr. Krabs into his office. They found a nearby VCR and placed the tape in. The group was automatically greeted by a smiling orange fish on the screen. Confetti and balloons were flying in the background.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" said the fish. "If you are watching this tape, it means YOUR business had been selected for our annual grand prize!"

"Us?!" exclaimed Spongebob.

"Yes, YOU!" replied the fish, as if he could hear Spongebob. "And it's a prize you'll love, guaranteed. On behalf of the city of Bikini Bottom, you have won an all-expense paid, Atlantic cruise for ten!" More confetti fell in the background.

"A cruise?!" Spongebob shouted in amazement.

"'All-expense paid'?" Mr. Krabs exclaimed, with dollar signs in his eyes.

The orange fish on the screen continued. "Also enclosed in your package is the envelope containing your tickets. The cruise will set sail from Southampton, England on April 10, 2009, and arrive in New York City, U.S.A. within five days.

"Now signing out, I once again say CONGRATULATIONS, and enjoy the trip!" The screen then went blank.

For a few seconds after the tape ended, no one could say a word. Spongebob broke the silence.

"Wow! A trip! Isn't this exciting, Mr. K.?"

"It sure is, me boy! I've been needing some time off anyway. I'll start packing right now."

As Mr. Krabs went off to find his suitcase Spongebob turned to Squidward.

"Squidward, isn't this just the greatest thing ever? A cruise! Just you, me, Mr. Krabs, and seven other people!"

Squidward didn't know about the "other people" part, but the thought of a luxury cruise excited him.

_I can see it now_, he thought. _A comfortable room. Fine dining. Luscious entertainment. Relaxation. And...SHUFFLEBOARD!_

While Squidward was lost in his imaginings the very patient postman looked down at his watch.

"Whoops! Time to go."

After the postfish left the Krusty Krab Mr. Krabs returned with his suitcase. He also opened the ticket envelope, giving one ticket to Squidward, one to Spongebob_, _and one for him.

"But sir? What do we do with the other seven?" Spongebob asked.

"Hmm," Mr. Krabs said. Suddenly an idea came to him. He turned to Spongebob.

"Spongebob, I'm leaving you in charge of picking who ever will be accompanying us."

"Really, Mr. Krabs?"

"Of course. Just don't overdo it." He handed the happy little sponge the ticket envelope.

Spongebob lept for joy. "Wahoo! This is GREAT! I'm going to invite Patrick and Sandy and Gary and..."

As Spongebob went on, a very important thought occurred to Squidward.

"Mr. Krabs, HOW are we going to get to the Atlantic Ocean? Or England? We are in the PACIFIC Ocean. Europe is on the other side of the world."

"We'll find a way," his boss replied. "Until then, Mr. Squidward, get packing!"

Meanwhile, the postman hoping to make up for lost time rushed to find his other pending delivery in his postal truck. Once he found it he was quick to read the next addressee's name: Sheldon J. Plankton.

* * *

A few notes in this chapter:  
1. You're probably wondering: how can there be a cruise underwater? I'll explain that in later chapters.  
2. The actual _Titanic _did set sail on the tenth of April(not in 2009 of course!), and the route was really from Southampton, England to New York. IDK what day they were supposed to arrive though. Had to be a bit creative on that.  
**CHAPTER RELEASE DATES:  
CHAPTER 4: 07/30/09 or 07/31/09 (possibly 08/01; I'm a bit behind) 8(  
CHAPTER 5: 08/01/02 or 08/02 (again, possibly 08/03)  
**Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: 'Curtains' For Krabs

Summary: Spongebob and his pals travel back in time to 1912 and set sail on the _RMS Titanic_, finding themselves in a whole new mess of adventures, and a bit of romance.

Okay, Chapter 4!!! Here's where Plankton comes into the picture. Enjoy!

**P.S. SORRY FOR THE CHAPTER 5 DELAY!!! I'VE GOT A LOT GOING ON THIS WEEK. NEW DATES AT THE BOTTOM.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: 'Curtains' For Krabs**

In case you, dear reader, don't know, Sheldon J. Plankton, shortened to Plankton, is the most hated citizen in Bikini Bottom.

Besides being just plain evil, he is the bitter business rival of Mr. Krabs. However, he is not much of one. When it comes to competition his own restaurant, the Chum Bucket, always falls short.

No real customers ever come to the Chum Bucket. Plankton's only daily visitor at all was the mailman, making his usual rounds.

Although Plankton was used to the mailman's comings and goings, that day in particular he anxiously stood on the front window frame, waiting for his arrival. Sheldon was expecting a very important package.

"Where is that darn mailman?" he asked himself. The impatient bean-sized villain looked at his watch.

"He was supposed to be here half an' hour ago." He fumed.

A voice came from a large computer screen behind Plankton. It was Karen, Plankton's computer wife.

"He'll be here when he gets here, and stop fuming! You do that so much it's a wonder this place hasn't sold out as a sauna."

"Hush, woman!"

Just then the mailman knocked on the door.

"Oh, goodie!" Plankton exclaimed. "It's here!"

He opened the door to see the postman, with confetti still in his hair.

"You're late," Plankton said scornfully. He noticed the confetti. "Let me guess: too busy late-night partying and being lazy, so you forgot."

"At the moment, I would rather be. Here's your package." The man held it out.

"Ooh!" Plankton squealed. Grinning cynically, he snatched the wrapped brown package out of the poor fish's hand.

"He-he," he laughed, and then slammed the door in the postman's face.

The postman sighed. _Oh well. What a job. They don't pay me enough for this._ He walked away to see his next and hopefully nicer addressee.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Plankton rejoiced at having his "special delivery" delivered.

"At last," he said evilly, "it's finally HERE. After all this waiting, IT'S FINALLY HERE! The final element, that will make this new DARK scheme COMPLETE, is in my hands! It was time I added a dash of RED to this city after all. Oh, yes, the Chum Bucket is about to get a bit SHADY, Karen." Plankton laughed maniacally. (author's note: sorry about this paragraph; I sort of rushed through it)

Sheldon climbed on top of the package and, with his stubby little hands, opened the package.

"Finally," he said, breathing heavily now, "finally...the new window curtains are here!"

He hung them above the window he had been standing on a few minutes before. "Those QVC people do not lie when it comes to their seven-day delivery policy."

"The red curtains do complement the interior color scheme of the kitchen," Karen said, "and they do give the place a nice touch."

"They'd better," her husband replied, "I wasted my whole morning waiting for them.

"And NOW that they're here," Plankton continued, "I can work on my latest and fiendish, diabolical new invention that will pave my way to total world domination!"

Plankton walked into his lab (not his Labrador dog, his LABORATORY). There was a huge contraption underneath a white bed sheet in the middle of the room. He removed the covering.

Upon seeing this new machine, one would think two things: one, that it highly resembles a typical stop sign, only larger with no pole. The frame was in the shape of a giant octagon, standing up.

And two, that the center of it also resembled the middle of a bubble wand. Basically saying, one could look through it, but as if they were looking through a thin, invisible liquid film.

The crazy contraption, was a portal. Plankton gazed upon his creation in awe.

"My dear Karen," the one and three quarters inch tall evildoer continued, "do you know what this is?"

"I can only imagine," she said sarcastically, this time replying from a screen in the lab.

"THIS, Karen, is undoubtedly my best invention ever! You may have heard of time machines, Karen, but this is even greater than that. THIS is a time-and-space machine!

"It can not only transport people to any point in time like a typical time machine; this masterpiece can also teleport anyone to any place on Earth , just by walking thorough it!

"With this device, I can instantly transport myself to the location of the Krabby Patty secret formula, at any time I desire. And best of all, because I can travel through time as well, I will have learned the formula even before Krabs knew it was gone.

"Then, I shall sell my own Krabby Patties, and finally have enough customers to form an army (with a little mind control of course) and take over the world! Bwahahahahahahaha....!"

After three straight minutes of maniacal laughing, Plankton noticed his wife had not joined him in his usual evil laugh.

"Karen," he whined angrily, "why didn't you laugh with me?"

"You tell me your convoluted plan EVERYDAY.

"And besides, Sheldon," she continued, "you haven't even figured out how to get it to work."

"I know it works, Karen," Plankton answered bitterly. "I know how it works as well, yet I just can't find a power source strong enough to generate enough power to keep it running for more than a few seconds." He frowned.

"Oh, don't worry honey. You'll find some way."

In his mind, Plankton hoped so. But even deeper inside he already felt a pang of failure. Many of his plans had failed before, and he couldn't even get this one STARTED yet. Maybe he was losing his evil touch.

_Or maybe I'll really succeed this time_, he thought. _This is my best plot so far after all, and if I do win, it'll be curtains for Krabs!_

After remembering his delivery from earlier he cringed at his bad joke. At least he felt more hopeful.

_All I need is a good power source..._

* * *

Sorry about this chapter! I've been sort of busy for the past few days, so I didn't edit this chapter as much as the others.  
It was sort of difficult to describe the time-and-space machine. If you want a better idea to what it looks like check out the link on my profile, near the top. It's similar to the vortex in the background, only octagon-shaped and the center is practically transparent.  
**EDIT:-NEW-CHAPTER RELEASE DATES:  
CHAPTER 5: 08/04/09  
CHAPTER 6: 08/07/09 or 08/08  
**I SERIOUSLY need to catch up on this story, so I MAY skip a few days. I'll be on track in no time though.  
Please R&R. Pretty please with sugar on top!


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

Summary: Spongebob and his pals travel back in time to 1912 and set sail on the _RMS Titanic_, finding themselves in a whole new mess of adventures, and a bit of romance.

Chapter 5!!! **SORRY FOR THE DELAY! **I've got a lot going on this week (tennis tournament, scrimmage, etc. )

I (again) sped through this chapter. Please excuse me for any grammar mistakes.

**NOTE: CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO GET LONGER AS THE STORY GOES ON.**

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews so far, everybody! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Departure**

The week went by in a blur, or at least that's what Squidward thought.

The days following, after the tickets had been delivered to the Krusty Krab, he had been busy; continuing to go to work while packing at home. He remembered giving a sharp shout of joy the last work day before the cruise.

He was excited about the trip. Mr. Krabs rarely ever gave any of his employees a day off. It would be nice for a change.

_For a change_, he thought to himself as he looked over his checklist of items he had packed.

"Toothbrush-check; dental floss-check; spare hat-check..."

After making sure he had everything and turning off the lights in the house, he exited through the front door and locked it, but not before taking one last glance inside his house before leaving. The last thing he saw before shutting the door was the wall calendar with the day's date: April 10.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Spongebob had definitely done a good job of passing out the tickets, for the most part.

Everyone who had been invited had accepted the cruise invitation, and arrived at the subway station on time.

Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks had agreed to go off the bat. Both arrived at the subway station early.

"Wow, New York City," Sandy said in awe, "I haven't been there in ages. Not since the National Biological Studies Convention(author's note: MADE-UP CONVENTION!) of '99!"

"I've never even heard of it!" Patrick replied as he struggled to push his luggage into the main hall. Sandy noticed this.

"You know, Patrick, when Spongebob told us we could bring as much as we needed to make ourselves feel at home, he didn't mean to bring your home!" Sure enough, Patrick was pushing his giant rock residence into the station.(author's note: homage to the episode "Life of Crime", that part where Patrick's pulling his rock. LOL!)

Sandy continued. "Just lighten your load. Take only the necessities."

"But...but..." the pink sea star began to complain. But a cold stare from Sandy convinced him not to complain any further. Within a few minutes, he had reduced his load to just a duffel bag.

"Hi, guys!" greeted Spongebob.

"Hey, Spongebob!" Patrick and Sandy greeted back. "Spongebob," Sandy began to ask, "what time's the cruise leavin' again?"

"9:00 a.m.," he answered, "that leaves us four hours until it leaves. But the subway bullet train won't leave till 6:10. Everyone should be here by then!"

Sure enough, everyone arrived afterward. Mrs. Puff, Spongebob's driving instructor, came with about seven bags and seemed enthusiastic about the trip (but not too enthusiastic about spending it with Spongebob). Mr. Krabs arrived with his daughter Pearl, who was on a late spring break. Spongebob, seeing as how there were no restrictions when it came to pets, gave another ticket to his pet snail, Gary.

Of all those who came, Squidward arrived last. He looked at the giant clock in the station: 5: 56 a.m.; just on time.

At first, Squidward had been skeptical when Mr. Krabs purchased cheap bullet train tickets. He'd never even heard of a "bullet train", and even so, tickets didn't sound easy to come by, and probably cost a lot, normally. Plus, no matter how fast the train was said to be, would it really take them to England in just two hours? Travel underneath a whole continent within an hour? It would have to go hundreds, maybe thousands of miles per hour. He was stumped.

But if Spongebob said it was true, then who was he to argue?

Squidward looked at everyone who would accompany him on the cruise. He saw Patrick eating yet another bag of rock candy. He saw Spongebob talking to Mr. Krabs, Sandy talking to Mrs. Puff, Pearl talking on her phone and Gary reading a newspaper. _Look around, Squiddie. Behold the morons you'll be spending the next five days with_, he thought. _Except for Sandy. She's a scientist. At least she knows SOMETHING._

Just then he noticed one important detail. _Wait_, he thought, _Spongebob, Gary, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Mrs. Puff, and me? That's only eight people._

_Oh, well, I guess the little sponge forgot the last two cruise tickets..._

"SQUIDWARD!" Spongebob yelled. "You're finally here! Now we can get going!" He spotted the station master.

"Excuse me?" Spongebob asked the fish, "we have tickets to the board the 6:10 bullet train. Could you show us the way to the right platform?"

The station master looked confused. "Bullet train? What bullet train? There's only standard subway trains here."

Now it was Spongebob's turn to be confused. "But we have tickets. Take a look."

The station fish took a glance at the purchase tickets. After a few moment, he spoke up. "Here's your problem: these tickets are for the "Bullet Train: 'Round The World'" ride at Gloveworld.

"But, but," Spongebob protested, "the bullet train's supposed to take us to Europe in two hours, and the ticket's date is April 10; today. Mr. Krabs said so."

"No, according to these tickets, there's a two-hour WAITING LINE expected."

"Wha?" Spongebob asked, starting to lose his cool. He read over the tickets.

"And," the station master continued, "it looks like these tickets are expired too. They're from April 10 of LAST YEAR."

Spongebob's gaze was now locked on the tickets.

"Good day, sir," the station fish said, and walked away, leaving Spongebob and his friends frozen on the spot.

Finally after a moment, Pearl spoke first. "DADDY! You bought tickets to an AMUSEMENT PARK RIDE?!?!" she yelled accusingly. Suddenly everyone else joined in.

"What?!?!" yelled Sandy angrily.

"Huh?" asked Patrick.

"Oh, dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Puff.

"Meow!" growled Gary.

"Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob whined.

Squidward was too upset for words.

Mr. Krabs tried to defend himself. "I...I...I didn't know! I hardly glanced at them after I bought them off eBay. I only read the words 'travel', 'England', 'New York City', 'bullet train', 'two hours', and the sale price of two cents per ticket. It seemed like a good deal."

"Well now you've done it!" Sandy spoke up. She took out a calculator and punched in a few numbers. "Unless we can travel thousands of miles per hour, there's no way we can make it to England by car or subway train before 9 a.m. today. The cruise is off."

With that, the eight gave a sigh of defeat, and left the station.

"So much for that," Spongebob added glumly.

Everyone was down, it was Squidward that was the most upset about the unfortunate circumstances.

He was still too angry to speak, and practically too angry for thoughts. Although he spoke to no one on his way out of the station, he muttered scornfully under his breath, cursing here and there.

_Great_, he thought. _My one chance of finally having some fun and relaxation, and time for myself, and Mr. Krabs ruins it all. Goodbye, paradise._

Just then Spongebob cried out.

"Look! Across the street! It's Plankton!"

* * *

Cliffhanger!  
**CHAPTER RELEASE DATES:  
CHAPTER 6: 08/07/09 or 08/08  
no release date yet for Chap 7.  
**In case anyone wants to know, I'm writing another romance fic, "Who Am I, To Love", and I'll have a preview for it soon.  
Please R&R!:)


	6. Chapter 6: The Deal

Summary: Spongebob and his pals travel back in time to 1912 and set sail on the _RMS Titanic_, finding themselves in a whole new mess of adventures, and a bit of romance.

Here is Chapter 6!!! Happy reading!** (sorry for the delay yesterday; the site wasn't letting me log on)**

P.S. Sorry if the story's going slow! The 'romance' part I mentioned is coming soon. It's just the beginning is very important to the rest of the story, and I wanted to elaborate a bit more on it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Deal**

All eight turned to see Plankton sitting on a bench across the road, crying.

After looking both ways (Spongebob told the group to do so) and crossing the street Spongebob confronted Plankton.

"What's wrong, Plankton?" he asked.

Plankton held in a sob. "It's nothing, really. Just let me be!"

But Spongebob kept persisting. "It doesn't look like just 'nothing'. You can tell us. We'll keep it a secret if you like. Plus, it'll make you feel better."

It could make him feel better, and it was tempting to tell Spongebob everything, but Plankton had to resist.

Plankton had given up on his time-and-space machine. He'd tried every method to power it up, and everything failed. Equation after equation only proved further that it was impossible. He felt like a failure. Mentally and emotionally, he was defeated.

Plankton couldn't tell any of this to Spongebob and his friends. Not with his rival Eugene Krabs in the latter. Krabs would be quick to suspect he'd been up to no good.

As he opened his mouth to give a witty response as he usually did in a situation like this he was interrupted by a loud crunching sound: Patrick eating a bag of rock candy.

_Surprised he hasn't gotten a stomachache_, Plankton thought. _That stuff's full of sugar!_

_Sugar. Sugar's composed of complicated molecules. The molecular bonds hold plenty of energy; enough energy to power the time-and-space machine!_

He was both happy and angry at the same time: happy that there was still the slight possibility that his contraption could actually work, but felt like kicking himself for not figuring it out earlier.

There was plenty of sugar in just one piece of Patrick's rock candy; the sugar was so compressed that each piece probably held more sugar than twenty lollipops. A plan was being formulated in Plankton's mind, and the only way it would work is if he "sweet talked" his was through it.

"Well, Spongebob," Plankton replied, remembering Spongebob's question, "I guess I have been feeling a little under the weather lately."

Patrick cut in. "But the clouds are ALWAYS on top of us. Except for when it rains; then the weather falls ON us!"

Ignoring Patrick's brainless comment, he continued."For weeks I've been trying to get one of my inventions to work. But the problem is, I just can't do it! I give up."

As Plankton had hoped, Spongebob pushed the issue further.

"Well, what kind of invention is it?"

Up till then, Plankton had been telling the truth. Now, it was time to tweak it a bit.

"A teleporter," Plankton replied.

Then Sandy spoke up. "Hold up there. A teleporter?

"Look, I built a teleporter once myself, and that caused a whole mess of trouble."

The gang remembered how Sandy had used Spongebob as a human (or sea critter) test subject for her own teleporter, and accidentally caused Spongebob's, Squidward's, and eventually the whole gang's molecules to morph together. Everyone, especially Squidward, shuddered at the memory. It had taken days for Sandy to separate them all.

"How do you even know it even works?" Sandy asked Plankton.

"You doubt me? Of course it works! It has to because it was built with MY great intellect!"

"Okay, Mr. Great Intellect, why DOESN'T it work now?"

Plankton fumed. He was losing his patience. It was time to get to the point.

"I don't have a power supply, yet. I've concluded that the only substance with sufficient energy to power a machine of great magnitude...is sucrose!"

"Sugar?" Sandy asked. "You need SUGAR to power a teleporter? Well if that ain't the darndest thing I've ever heard of..."

"Sugar!" Spongebob chimed in. He turned to Patrick. "Patrick, your rock candy's full of sugar! Enough to power Plankton's new teleporter!"

"Great!" Plankton replied, trying to fake as much enthusiasm as possible. "Now all we have to do is get to my lab, and..."

Then suddenly Spongebob gasped.

"Plankton, I have an idea. If we can get your teleporter to work, can you send us to England? You see, we've got to leave on a cruise there in less than one hour."

Squidward checked his watch. 8:03 a.m.; the boat was leaving at 9.

Meanwhile, Plankton put on his best eager face, and this time he wasn't faking it.

"Sure. I'll help you all get there. Just follow me to the Chum Bucket."

Spongebob couldn't contain his excitement. Without warning he transformed into a mini-rocket and blasted off.

"Wahoooooo!" he shouted as he sped off into the sky like a firecracker, leaving his friends and Plankton wondering how such a strange little sponge could retain so much felicity within himself and breathe at the same time, or for Squidward, how he'd put up with Spongebob's cheerfulness for so long without running for the hills.

Gradually, Spongebob floated back to the ground as himself. "Aw, thanks Plankton. Come on, guys, let's GO!" Reluctantly, the group followed Spongebob and Plankton to the Chum Bucket; each member with something on his or her mind. For Spongebob, it was thinking about how happy everyone would be once they were on that cruise. Sandy was still fuming over her argument with Plankton. Pearl was worried if she would still have phone reception in England. Patrick was wondering how that rock candy tasted so good!

Mr. Krabs, on the other hand, was suspicious of Plankton. _He's too generous_, he thought. _There's got to be a catch._

He consulted Plankton. "I've got me eye on you, Plankton. If there's one thing I know about ye, it's that you'd stab a feller in the back if it was fer your convenience."

"I mean it this time, Krabs," Plankton replied with a smile. "I am fully prepared to send you to England without asking for anything in return. I feel generous today, you see, so you won't have to pay even one cent."

With that, the conversation was over, leaving Eugene Krabs more suspicious than he was before it started. Still, anything that was free was good enough for him.

Plankton grinned, thinking to himself about the other "price" Mr. Krabs would pay, and it didn't have anything to do with money.

No, Plankton knew that the cost of having a one-way trip from his "teleporter", was far greater than money.

* * *

A little maniacal! XD  
**CHAPTER RELEASE DATES:  
CHAPTER 7: 08/11/09 or 08/12/09  
no release date for Chap 8 yet.  
**Please R&R!!! :)


	7. Chapter 7: April 10,

Summary: Spongebob and his pals travel back in time to 1912 and set sail on the _RMS Titanic_, finding themselves in a whole new mess of adventures, and a bit of romance.

Okay, Chapter 7! I had a lot of fun writing this one (and it's super long). Time travel, anyone?

P.S. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Especially because this is one of the longer chapters. It would be very appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 7: April 10,...**

Squidward had watched the conversation with Plankton unfurl, and unlike other conversations involving Spongebob, Squidward had actually been interested.

Yes, he had doubted Plankton at some points. The idea of a sugar-powered teleporter was just as ludicrous as the idea of Plankton being generous.

Confounded as he was, Plankton was still helping them.

Squidward checked his watch again. It was now 8:19 a.m.. Plankton could be the most untrustworthy creature in the sea, but if what he was saying was true, then he was their only hope now.

"You'd better get us there, Plankton," Squidward said.

"Oh, don't worry, my cephalopod friend, you will be there and on time in a heartbeat," Plankton replied.

The group made it to the Chum Bucket, and followed Plankton through the restaurant's dining area (empty of course), through the kitchen (empty as well) and into Plankton's lab, where they saw the teleporter.

Patrick was in awe. "Ooh. It's shiny."

He walked towards it and touched it. "It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. But why is there this black liquid inside?"

"Because that's my COFFEE MAKER!" yelled Plankton.

"Oh," Patrick said sheepishly.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was looking at the real "teleporter".

"I still don't know about this, Plankton," Sandy said. "It seems sound, but thinking logically, I still have my doubts..."

"Forget 'logically'," Plankton said in retaliation. He turned on the machine. Suddenly the lab went dark and the teleporter began to glow a soft violet color. The center, transparent part of the contraption began to swirl about.

As the machine whirred, Plankton turned to the rest of the group.

"Logic doesn't exactly apply at the moment, because I've conquered the impossible."

He turned to Patrick. "The candy," he demanded.

Though reluctant, the sea star handed Plankton a red piece of rock candy.

Without a moment's notice, the evil copepod placed the sugar-filled treat into the main power compartment. The "teleporter" began to hum loudly, and now glowed so much it alone illuminated the whole room.

"Yes, YES!" Plankton yelled triumphantly. "It works!"

Plankton turned to Spongebob; the glow from the machine reflecting off his face now giving him more of a sinister man's appearance that of a good Samaritan's.

"Where do you want to go, boy?" he asked calmly.

Squidward thought he sensed a bit of malice in Plankton's tone of voice. He looked at Mr. Krabs. Eugene looked pretty puzzled himself; he was probably thinking the same thing.

"Southampton, England, Plankton," Spongebob answered.

Plankton began to punch in the coordinates on a nearby keypad.

From the corner of his eye, Squidward saw Plankton punch in the coordinates: SOUTHAMPTON, ENGLAND, just as Spongebob had said. However, Plankton suddenly walked over to another keyboard, labeled "DATE".

_Date? Why would Plankton need to type the date into the computer? _Squidward asked himself. _Oh, well. He probably has his reasons...technological stuff like that..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It's too easy! _Plankton thought as he typed in the date. _Why didn't I think of this sooner? Soon Spongebob, Eugene, and all the other nitwits I put up with each day will be OUT OF MY LIFE for good!_

The computer asked for the destination's month. "APRIL" he typed in.

Next, the day was asked. "10th" he typed in.

"Year," the computer asked on the screen.

Instead of typing in the year, like the month and date, Plankton had to find a year by turning a dial.

Sheldon had to send them to a year that they could never come back from. _It has to be_, he'd decided.

_The future? _He asked himself. _No, I don't want a Spongebob-filled future._

_The PAST is the best option._

Without letting anyone see him, he spun the dial backwards as hard as he could. He didn't care what year it landed on; just as long as it was one far off in the past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A light in the corner blinked red: it was time.

"It's ready!" Plankton yelled. "Who wants to go first?"

"How about Patrick?" Spongebob suggested. "It was his rock candy that saved your teleporter."

"Be my guest. Patrick, just run through the portal there and you'll be on your way."

With his duffel bag in one hand and his rock candy bag in the other, Patrick ran to the "teleporter".

"Geromino!" Patrick yelled as he ran.

"It's 'GERONIMO', Patrick!" Spongebob yelled.

But Patrick never heard the correction, having jumped through the portal and disappearing completely before Spongebob even spoke.

"I guess it DOES work..." Sandy said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Puff was next. With her seven bags, she hopped through the contraption and disappeared. Gary slithered his way through the "teleporter". Pearl, less hesitant than her dad, went after Gary.

Sandy, despite her doubts, went fifth. Mr. Krabs gave one long stare at Plankton before following Sandy.

Squidward was next.

For a few moments he just stood there, staring at the swirling portal that would take him thousands of miles from home. He stared through it (it was transparent after all), but couldn't seem to grasp the fact that one of his dreams, even if for only for a few days, was coming true: a chance of freedom.

He was slightly afraid, but he couldn't let fear overcome him.

Taking one deep breath with bags in hand, he jumped through the portal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plankton was on the verge of laughing maniacally nonstop, again. Only Spongebob was left.

The patient little sponge had waited till all his friends had gone before he could take the plunge, but before doing so he turned to Plankton.

"Thanks for everything, Plankton," he said smiling.

"No problem," Plankton said, grinning. "Now why don't you just step through then..."

Then Spongebob gasped.

"Hey...Plankton, would YOU AND KAREN like to come with us on the cruise?"

"No thanks!" Plankton said quickly through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure? I've got two extra tickets in my pocket."

"No, really, I..."

"Come on, don't be shy! There's room for everyone! I won't take 'no' for an answer!"

Spongebob walked across the lab and found Plankton's little suitcase in a box, and walked back. He picked the little zooplankton up.

"It'll be FUN!"

As much as Plankton struggled, he just couldn't wiggle out of Spongebob's strong grasp.

"No, you buffoon, it WOULDN'T BE FUN!"

"Sure it'll be!" And after grabbing his own suitcase, Spongebob walked through the portal.

"NOOOOO!" Plankton yelled, but it was too late, and the two were gone even before Plankton had time to reflect on the irony of it all.

* * *

The longest chapter I've written so far...  
**CHAPTER RELEASE DATES:  
CHAPTER 8: 08/12/09 or 08/13 (short chapter)  
CHAPTER 9: anywhere between 08/14 and 08/16  
**again, please Review!!!!


	8. Chapter 8: The Void

Summary: Spongebob and his pals travel back in time to 1912 and set sail on the _RMS Titanic_, finding themselves in a whole new mess of adventures, and a bit of romance.

Okay, this is Chapter 8. This is a short chapter that's really a continuation of Chap 7. The only reason I made this into a chapter of its own was to shorten the length of Chap 7. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Void**

Transporting through the "teleporter" was unlike anything Squidward had ever been through.

The moment he stepped through the portal, he felt his body go weightless.

For a few seconds, he floated there; his thoughts being the only things he was sure of was his. He couldn't see a thing; it was pitch dark.

Then suddenly, he felt himself picking up speed, as if being pulled by some unknown force through a seemingly endless space.

All sensations in his body seemed to fail him as he was hurled through nothingness.

These sudden changes brought a sense of fear to him. He felt like screaming, but became even more afraid at the fact that he had no physical control of his body.

He couldn't scream. He couldn't do anything.

Worse still, as the speed picked up, he felt as if his body was ripping apart, piece by piece. He was now terrified.

Yet he could feel no pain.

In his mind, Squidward tried to find a comparison to what he was feeling. He remembered occasionally feeling like this after he'd woken up from a long dream or sleep, when one is usually in a daze before remembering it's a new day and it's time to wake up. But this didn't feel exactly like that.

Then Squidward thought of one time that was similar.

Once, he had been accidentally locked in the Krusty Krab's freezer for two thousand years. A futuristic descendent of Spongebob had let him use a time machine to travel back in time, and then so far into the future there was nothing except for squares of color and echoing voices.

While he had been traveling through time, he'd felt as if he'd been turned inside out.

_Yes, this is very much like that..._

But before he finished these thoughts he felt himself falling through the void, downwards.

And as Squidward began to regain his senses, he found himself colliding into something, hard. He stopped falling.

Still in pure darkness, he could have sworn he'd heard objects fall all around him, just before he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

VERY short chapter.  
**CHAPTER RELEASE DATES:  
CHAPTER 9: anywhere between 08/14 and 08/16  
CHAPTER 10: I will have one by tomorrow or on Friday.  
**please review!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Southampton, Ahoy!

Summary: Spongebob and his pals travel back in time to 1912 and set sail on the _RMS Titanic_, finding themselves in a whole new mess of adventures, and a bit of romance.

**OMG, I am BACK!** *quickly gives a large hug to all my reviewers and readers after a nearly 10-month absence* First off, I want apologize for not updating this story. I've been so busy these last few months I have as much time as an elephant has feathers. However, I am still very interested in continuing this story.

I've also been slightly depressed, as I lost a regional writing competition, and I was sort of discouraged from writing for a while. It took me quite some time to say, "Screw pessimistic critics! I love to write and I'm proud of my work, and no one can tell me that I'm bad. I just have to get better." So take it from me: follow your dreams, and improve every, single, day.

Anyways, I left off at a very critical point in this story. Shall I continue? Yes!

P.S. Don't forget to review! Please feel free to reread past chapters in order to read the new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Southampton, Ahoy!**

Squidward laid there on the ground for what seemed like an eternity, trying to comprehend his crazy experience through the "teleporter". As his hearing came back to him, he tried to make sense of all the objects he heard falling around him. Squidward still couldn't see anything, and the feeling of blindness disturbed him.

Then, out of nowhere, he felt something spongy land on top of him.

The shock of the impact jolted Squidward out of his trance-like state, and his eyes flew open to see Spongebob sitting on his chest, in a daze as well.

"Whoa,"Spongebob said shakily. "Goin' through that portal was a real bumpy ride!"

The little sponge looked down to see that he was sitting on Squidward. Spongebob smiled down at his friend.

"Squidward! There you are! I found you!"

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Squidward pushed Spongebob off his chest, stood up, and looked around him. Everyone was lying on the sand, waking up from the shock of the teleportation. He also noticed everybody's suitcases scattered around them as well.

Then Squidward noticed something else.

They were no longer in the Chum Bucket. They were DEFINITELY not in Bikini Bottom anymore either.

Instead, they were in a flat, sandy plain. Looking farther, Squidward could see a small city over the horizon. The sun shone bright through the clear water, and as Squidward marveled at the new landscape, he suddenly heard, of all things, a pelican. Quickly, on instinct, he ducked to avoid the potentially lethal predator, but no attack came. Glancing upward, Squidward saw something he hadn't seen for a long time: the surface of the water.

He had seen the surface before on a dare, courtesy of Sandy. It hadn't been a pleasant experience. The thought of being above his underwater haven made him shiver, or was it something else?

"Oh, it's so cold!" exclaimed Mrs. Puff, who had just come to her senses.

Suddenly, Gary popped out of the sand and shivered, agreeing with Mrs. Puff. "Me...e...o...o...wwww"

Within minutes, every person who had traveled through the "teleporter" had woken up and gathered in a circle, except for Plankton, who was fuming over the new circumstances and consequences of what he had just done. But more than anything, he was just really, really mad.

"Damn that time-and-space machine. Damn those idiots I'm stuck with." He looked over at his suitcase. "Damn my conveniently-placed, already-packed suitcase."

As he pondered why he had an already-packed suitcase in his lab in the first place, he heard a voice.

"Calm down, Sheldon."

Slightly startled for a few seconds by Karen's voice popping up out of nowhere, he came to his senses and opened up the suitcase to find an electronic watch among his belongings--a watch he had made to download Karen's program into, when he was away from the Chum Bucket.

He sighed a great breath of relief. She had followed him here, and he didn't even have to demand it!

"Karen, you're here!"

"Yes, I am," she said through the watch's speakers. "Now will you stop complaining about our new predicament and join up with the rest of the group?"

Sheldon gasped. "But Karen, I don't want to be stuck with...THEM!" Sheldon yelled, adding emphasis to the last part.

"Well, what you want is not what you're going to get now. They don't know the trouble they're in, but YOU do. And I suggest you tell them so."

"Karen!"

Silence followed. Plankton knew what that meant--it meant her mind was made up: worse still, she was right.

Cursing, he walked towards the others, who were probably as knowledgeable to where they were as to Patrick's ability to find his way through a maze. That's not a lot.

"Well, the surface area's right above us, so we ought to be close to a coastline," Sandy said.

"It's also pretty darn cold," Mr. Krabs added.

"I didn't bring a sweater!" Patrick sobbed. "I didn't know I needed one."

"Of course you needed a sweater, you nincompoop. You should have known that England is cold this time of year," Plankton said.

"I'm not a nincompoop, I'm Patrick!"

Ignoring Patrick, Plankton pointed towards the city Squidward had noticed earlier.

"That city must be next to the coastline of Southampton. I say, rather than hang around here causelessly, we walk to the city."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Spongebob piped up suddenly, and with Spongebob leading the way, they made their way across the flat landscape, baggage and all. (If you've ever walked a long distance carrying over ten pounds of luggage, you can understand why they weren't too happy about the walk.)

Meanwhile, Squidward looked at his watch: it was now 8:32 A.M.

* * *

The walk was not actually that long; only fifteen minutes.

As they entered the outskirts of the city, a newsboy came riding a bicycle. He came to speak to them.

_Oh, great,_ Squidward thought. _The welcome wagon._ But then Squidward noticed something strange about this boy.

He wasn't dressed in hoodies and sneakers like most kids he saw (and despised) while working at the Krusty Krab. This boy wore a gray coat with large black buttons, a buttoned shirt, and gray pants that only went down slightly passed his knees. He wore very high socks, and shoes with buckles.

"Hello, there strangers," he said with a heavy British accent. He eyed them strangely. "Boy, is that what they're wearing in other parts of this big ol' ocean?"

Pearl, who definitely doesn't take teasing of her wardrobe well, retorted, "Us? You're the one wearing dull colors. So. Last. Century. Who dresses you anyw..."

"Pearl!" Mr. Krabs said.

Spongebob spoke to the boy. "Sorry kid. Hey, do you mind telling us where the cruises leave from here?"

The boy looked perplexed.

Spongebob continued, slower this time. "A large boat is leaving this city. Can you tell us where it is?"

Then the boy understood. "Oh, THAT boat? You mean, the HUMAN boat here in town? I know where it is, but you'll never make it to the boat before it leaves if you walk. I can take you to where it is." He then gestured for the group to climb into a small basket on the back of his bike.

"Really, kid? Thanks!" Spongebob exclaimed.

"But how are WE going to all fit in that little baskeeeeettttttt?......."

Before Squidward could finish his sentence, he felt Patrick pick him up and place him in the basket. Soon, Patrick managed to place all ten occupants into the basket.

"Thanks, Pat!" Spongebob said. "Okay, kid, take us to the boat!"

Using a little extra strength (okay, a lot! After all, Patrick is not exactly Bikini Bottom's Next Top Model), the boy pedaled through the town towards the "dock".

As the group made its way through town, they began to think something was off. Not scary, but off. The people in the town, like the newsboy, were dressed in colors one might find in color samples for cardboard boxes. No girls wore pants: only dresses. There were few cars: mostly seahorse-drawn carriages. Signs were written is strange, monotonic lettering, and prices on advertisements were surprisingly cheap.

"I like this town," Mr. Krabs said after eying an advertisement for two-cent milk. "It's cheaper than Bikini Bottom."

"Meow," Gary said, which could have meant, "Cheap milk is nice, but I hate the fact that we're cramped up in this little box." Or it could have meant that he was hungry. Who knows?

Plankton, however, knew the truth about the people who seemed to come from the painting _A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jatte_. The others simply thought they were in a strange city. He knew that they were in some year of the past Southampton, not the modern one. _Now how do I break it to them that they ship we are going to is not the cruise ship, but another that just happens to be there..._

"We're here!" The boy yelled.

Someone, somewhere in the distance yelled, "All aboard!" And the group, once enthralled by the city, looked up to see something that they wouldn't have believed had they still been in Bikini Bottom.

* * *

**Please R&R! Again, I'm sorry for not updating for like, ever.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
